If Only You Knew
by KaylaxHerondale
Summary: Cordelia thought that James didn't notice her,she thought that he was infuriated by the beautiful Grace Blackthorn- only little did she know. This is a one-shot of Jordelia, featuring other upcoming characters in The Last Hours.


**A/N: Hi guys, this is a one shot that I thought of, and I decided to post it on ! :] tell me if you guys like it or not.**

 _ **James POV**_

James Herondale looked up from the books he was reading. He was reading "A Tale of Two Cities", one of his parents' favorites. He sat up in his chair from his desk that overlooked the window. He looked outside and saw the familiar rain droplets on the windowsill. London is known for its cloudy skies and rainy days, but James Herondale felt at home when he heard the rain rushing down the windowsill. He heard a knock on the door from the Institute's library. He craned his neck to see who it was. Matthew Fairchild, James's Parabatai and childhood friend stuck his neck out from the hallway.

"Hey James, guess what I found?" Matthew asked with a mischievous look on his face. He rushed over to James, Taking the mysterious box that he was holding, and sat on the desk.

James looked towards Matthew expectantly. Whatever it was that Matthew had to show him was probably top secret because Matthew and James are known for their pranks and finding out everyone's secret in the Institute. Matthew opened the box; inside were crumpled up pieces of paper and jewelry. So this box belongs to a girl James thought. He felt himself smirk and scooted closer to Matthew to get a good look at the box. Matthew took a piece of paper and put it in front of James. The paper read:

 _October 7, 1903_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today is James's birthday and I was planning on telling him how I truly feel about him. I tried to trick him in to thinking that I'm in love with Thomas, but in reality, he's the one that I love. I'm pretty sure you know who James is because I talk about him a lot in my diary, or journal, same things ha-ha. It makes me sick in my stomach telling him because I feel like he's secretly in love with Grace Cartwright. Grace and I are enemies; we're been at each other's throat ever since she first came to the Institute. James, of course, being drawn to Grace's charm and beauty did everything that she told him to and yes, he didn't say no. Lucie, James's younger sister who is also my Parabatai, knows that I'm in love with James ever since she found me crying one night when Grace kissed James. Ever since that night, she has been urging me to tell him that but I'm afraid that I'll get hurt and James won't feel the same way. James is popular with his inky black hair and golden eyes, he's basically the miniature version of his father and long story short, that's a good and a bad thing. I, on the other hand with my bright red hair and green eyes, oh and don't forget my horrible freckles! Anyway, it's time for me to wrap this up. Wish my good luck._

 _Sincerely, Cordelia Carstairs_

James read the letter again just to make sure that it wasn't a joke. He noticed that it was Cordelia's perfectly looped cursive handwriting so he knew that this wasn't one of Matthew's idiotic jokes. James eyes flickered up to Matthew and they had a silent conversation. Matthew, waiting for James to say something, took out another crumpled letter. Inside, it read:

 _October 8, 1903_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I told myself that I was going to tell James but I'm sorry, I couldn't do it. Grace was there at James's party along with the others and she had him wrapped around her finger. Every time she said something to James she would always look at me to see my reaction. I told Lucie about Grace's tactics but she didn't believe me. I feel like I'm the only one that can see the real Grace Cartwright. An effortless pretty, sneaky, heartbreaker who likes to steal guys' heart and stomps on them when they fall for her. I bet that James doesn't even know that I exist. The only guy that probably has an interest in me is Thomas Lightwood._

 _Sincerely, Cordelia Carstairs_

Matthew picked up another one but James held out his hand to stop him. He couldn't take another one of Cordelia's letters. If only she knew how beautiful she was, her hair is what makes her stand out from all of the other girls. James closed his book without marking it, and stood up from the chair.

"Do you know where she is?" James asked Matthew impatiently.

Matthew shrugged his shoulders. "The last time I saw her was thing morning at breakfast. Matthew replied while leaning back in his chair.

James rushed out of the library and into the hallway. He ran the route to Cordelia's room, the one he knew perfectly. From all the times James would randomly go to Cordelia's room to ask her random questions just because he wanted her feedback. He stopped in front of her room and saw the light on. He stepped into her room cautiously, not knowing if she was in there or not and he didn't want her to think that he was intruding. He saw her sitting at her vanity brushing her red curls. She stopped midway when she saw him in the doorway. She looked at him expectantly and James scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Hey." James said awkwardly.

"Hi James." Cordelia's soft voice came out in a whisper. Her voice was soft-spoken and she sounded like an angel, as cliché as that sounds.

"Okay, I don't know how to explain this but, Matthew found your box of letters." James blurted out.

Cordelia dropped her brush on the counter. She turned around and stood up from her bench. She walked over to James Slowly, not knowing what to expect.

"Well?" Cordelia asked.

James reached forwards and tucked Cordelia's hair behind her ear. He stepped closer and he saw the faint blush on her cheeks. He stared into her emerald eyes and knew that this wasn't a joke. He closed his eyes and leaner forward and kissed her soft pink lips. Cordelia responded quickly and wrapped her arms around James's neck. Cordelia deepened the kiss, and James felt Cordelia smile.

"If only you knew." James whispered.

James picked Cordelia up and walked towards her bed. He dropped her down and climbed on top of her, the rest was history.

 **A/N: So this is the end of the one shot! If you guys have any requests you want me to do of TID, TLH, TDA, or TMI then please feel free to leave me a review or pm me :]**


End file.
